Ana Ramirez (Earth-4479)
Ana Ramirez is an Brazilian treasure hunter and mercenary whom once had a relationship with Indiana Drake. A skilled individual, little is known about her past, but that she is one of the best in the area is common knowledge. She has gained a infamous reputation for her unscrupulous methods, but also for always getting the job done, as her views towards morality are different than Indy's. Biography Early Life Ana Ramirez was born in São Paulo, Brazil, to two parents who worked on the city's metropolis, although hse lived in the city's poorest areas. She eventually grew to become a international treasure hunter and highly renewed for it. Volkov Castle When Indiana Drake and Victor Sullivan had planned to steal the Amber Seal, which would then reveal the location of the Amber Room in Agartha from a audition in Volkov Castle, Ukraine, Indy arrive next at the castle grounds, whereupon they find a secret entrance. However, as they enter, Indy is discovered by Ana, who points a gun at him. As Ana is about to shoot him, Indy is able to throw dust in her eyes and confuse her, making his escape. However, he is then caught by Russian criminal lord Mykola Rusnak, only for Ana to appear and claim he is working with her. Suspicious, Drake doesn't thank her and instead go search for the Seal before the auction. However, he discovers Ana is after the artifact as well, prompting them to enter in a scuffle. After a duel, they find themselves upon the Amber Seal, but as Nate approach he accidentally sets off an security alarm. When security guards appear the two of them manage to escape, with Indy taking the Seal for himself. Later on, Ana reappears to Indy, killing three criminals who held Drake and Sully captive in warehouse under Rosnak's commands. The trio proceeds to drive away from the place in a jeep, with Ana performing a dangerous maneuver to send Rusnak off the side of a cliff to his death, which she accomplishes. Still suspicious but thankful for being alive, Indy allows Ana to go on the continuing journey with them. Personality An Brazilian native, Ana Ramirez is as tough, skillful and capable as she is beautiful. She is known through the world, and to Indiana Drake's views as well, as an gifted and adaptable adventurer (with a big list of accomplishments). Comfortable in both a gunfight and a fistfight, she always is up for jobs that other treasure hunters would turn down in fear. Practical and forward-thinking, Ana is known as a great addition for searching parties, though her moral compass has a tendency to spin and her reckless nature can sometimes make her unpredictable; Ana is first and foremost a survivor; that is, she displays this attitude. She is very willing to walk away from situations she knows are above her accepted danger and is frivolous with human life that is not her own. This is seen with Jeff, as she is ready to leave him behind compared to the more idealistic Indy and Elena. Despite this, she is willing to put her life at risk for those she cares about. This is seen with Percy, presented in a very similar situation to Jeff. Though his wounds were not mortal he still slowed the group down significantly. Ana values her friends and allies, but she has also a strong sense of self-interest, which makes it always never clear to those around her which side of her personality will win out when the worst happens. Tall, athletic, and with long dark hair, Ana is extremely physically attractive, and is seen as such among many, such as Indy. This was one of the main reasons it was shown that Elena was jealous of her when she returned with Drake. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Weapons Expert': Ana has proven more than once she can hold a gun and make good use of it, such as in Syria where she defended Indy and Sully from enemy fire. *'Multilingualism': Ana is fluent in Portuguese, English and Nepalese. Equipment Category:Earth-4479 Category:Characters of Earth-4479 Category:Females of Earth-4479 Category:Heroes of Earth-4479 Category:Indiana Drake's Love Interests (Earth-4479)